


I love you

by Lightofcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofcheol/pseuds/Lightofcheol
Summary: Cheol asks Hannie to try on his Speedhunters hoodie and it makes him realize some things.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> If you read or liked this story, please give it a kudos ^^ I appreciate every kind comment and kudos,  
> please check out my other works too and if you like them please consider supporting me on ko-fi at this link  
> https://ko-fi.com/lightofcheol

Seungcheol fidgeted impatiently in his chair and rubbed his sweaty palms together. He looked up to see Joshua giving him the side eye from behind the kitchen counter.

He stared at Josh, challenging him to say something but all Josh did was shake his head and go back to making his lunch.

There was a ruffle from the room where Jeonghan was supposed to be changing and Seungcheol's heart dropped. 𝘈𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸- He glanced in the corner of the room and called out to the angel.

“Jeonghan, are you dressed yet?”

Jeonghan answered, his voice sounding small and far away. “Cheol, I look stupid.” 

He couldn't help but grin at Jeonghan's words. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭, Seungcheol thought as his smile broke out into a full grin exposing his dimples.

“I’m sure you don’t. Come out, Jeonghan.” Joshua called out and took his place on his seat across from Cheol.

The curtain drew apart and Jeonghan came out of the room wearing the black sweater hanging loose around him and the ripped jeans that Cheol gave him. 

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬- 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 - 𝘩-𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴

Cheol felt the air go out of his lungs. His heart hammered so loud in his chest, that he was afraid the other may hear it. Jeonghan's blonde hair looked ruffled and this was doing unexplainable things to Cheol. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦- 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘺???

Jeonghan finally looked up and met Cheol's eyes. There was a slight blush on his face and he looked at the other expectantly.

Cheol thought he might pass out from the visual. 

𝘏-𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘴...𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬...

Cheol had never told anyone about his attraction to Jeonghan, which the whole group could beg to differ on, as their leader had never been subtle in the way he glanced at Jeonghan, or the stares he gave him. It seemed that the whole group except Jeonghan knew about Cheol's little crush. 

Jeonghan cleared his throat and Cheol snapped out of his reverie. 

“Cheol, you can have your sweater back. I look ridiculous.”

“W-What? No, uh, no you don’t, you look-“ Cheol struggled to find the right word and not sound as dumbfounded as he felt. Jeonghan tilted his head to a side and rocked on his heels waiting for an answer.

“What do you think?”

“I think you look amazing, Jeonghan. What was it that you were trying to say, Cheol?” Joshua answered, trying to save him some time to collect his thoughts.

Cheol glanced back at Jeonghan, hoping his eyes raking all over the angel’s body was not noticeable.

“I think you, uh, look good.”

“Only good?” Jeonghan asked with a tint of something mischievous in his eyes. 

“Y-You look great. You should wear sweaters more...yeah you should... that's what I think.” Cheol mustered all his courage and made his way towards Jeonghan. He stopped right in front of him and looked the angel straight in his eyes.

“Y-You'd look great in anything Hannie.” Cheol said with all honesty and turning around to walk to his room. He needed to escape and he had to do it fast.

He raced towards his room in an attempt to calm down. Jeonghan stared at his retreating form before turning his attention to Joshua.

“Why does he love this sweater so much?”

“I don’t think it’s just the sweater, Han.” Joshua gently said as if he was explaining something very obvious to a child.

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked him, stealing some of Joshua's fries from his plate.

“Why don’t you go ask him yourself?” 

Jeonghan looked at the other, and reluctantly turned and walked down the hallway towards the older's room.

❦

Meanwhile, Cheol was leaning against the door of his room, breathing in gulps of air. He didn’t want to feel like this in front of his Hannie. He had kept his crush a secret for so long, he couldn't expose himself now.

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴-

"Cheol, let me in."

𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬.

Cheol tried to control his breathing, but it wasn't working. He still looked like he had run a mile and this was not good.

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵. 𝘉𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.

He cursed under his breath and opened it with a small smile. Jeonghan was standing with his arms folded and a slight colour on his cheeks. He gestured the other to come in and sat down on his bed avoiding any eye contact.

"Coups"

Cheol spun his head up and immediately looked at him. Jeonghan never used this name for him. 

The angel’s eyes seem brighter against the black of the sweater. His beautiful brown eyes with yellow streaks of honey was accentuated by the outfit. 

𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. The man he's loved from the past 5 years and he bets that right now his gummy smile and dimpled face makes him look stupid, but he doesn’t care. He itched to tell this beautiful angel that he loved him. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, and tell the whole world that he was in love with the one and only Yoon Jeonghan. 

“You look, uh-“ Cheol tried to stutter out a response, but Jeonghan interrupted him.

“Great?” Cheol nodded slowly, watching the angel.

“Cheol, why did you want me to try on this sweater so bad?”

“I don’t know, I've never seen you wear sweaters and thought maybe you’d wanna try something different.” He stopped and fiddled with his hands, looking at the floor.

"Cheollie look at me"

He glanced up at the angel and his heart dropped. The angel had a small smile, with his amber eyes sparkling against the contrast of the soft sweater.

He lost all semblance of sanity as Hannie walked up to him and sat down beside him on the soft bed. He watched with bated breath as the other placed a hand on his left shoulder and said,

“You're so sweet. This is why you're my favourite” 

𝘐'𝘮- 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦?

Cheol rolled his eyes with a sheepish scoff, a dorky smile spread across his lips at the compliment.

“It’s nothing” Cheol looked at the other who was giving him a very fond look.

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 

𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮?

𝘕𝘰. 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬?

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. 𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺. 𝘕𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳?

Closing his eyes he moved closer, wrapped his hand around the angel’s cheek and kissed him. He tried not to overwhelm the other and started to break the kiss after a few seconds but to his surprise, Jeonghan kissed him back.

𝘏-𝘏𝘦'𝘴- 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬

He felt Jeonghan's smile against his lips.

The hand on Cheol’s shoulder moved to his neck and he held on to the angel's waist, afraid that was all a dream.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away and Jeonghan had the biggest smile on his face.

“I won't return this sweater." At this, Cheol broke out into a full smile, leaned in and kissed him again, long and slow.

“It's yours.”

He pulled them towards the bed and let Jeonghan fall on top of him, his lips already attached to the angel’s neck. Jeonghan laughed and pulled Cheol away from his neck, pushing him into the mattress. 

Cheol broke the kiss, focused his eyes at Jeonghan's and whispered,

"I love you, Hannie." 

"What kind?"

"This kind."

He looked at Jeonghan waiting for an answer, every passing second like torture to him.

"Did you know?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

A grin spread itself across Cheol's face and Hannie was smiling too. Cheol pulled Hannie in for a hug, their heights being complimentary, as Hannie rested his head against the others shoulder, arms circling around each other, not letting go. 

❦ 

When they came out of the room hours later, Joshua was eating ramen and he started choking on his food when he saw their disheveled state.

“You guys talked, huh?”

Cheol glanced at Hannie, whose sweater was all crumpled and creased. The other gave him a loving look.

“Yeah, we talked.”

**Author's Note:**

> LIKES AND KUDOS ARE VERY APPRECIATED


End file.
